


【授权翻译】Shrine 圣坛

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 界外者终于不再去见Corvo了。





	【授权翻译】Shrine 圣坛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shrine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558542) by [saintsrow2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow2/pseuds/saintsrow2). 



       他只身一人建起了这座圣坛。他把它建在那王塔深处幽静的通道里，只有他知道如何进入。他得一路用 **闪现** 上去，贴身爬过地板与天花板间的距离，但毕竟，这就是保密得付出的代价。他决不能让任何人知道这个地方，不然他会失去他的职衔、他的家，而这两者都意味着他将再一次失去他的女儿。他知道有些贵族会在家中那些漂亮橱柜里摆起他们的祠堂，时刻面临被仆人们随手拿钥匙打开的危险，但他可担不起这样的懒惰。他曾去过那些贵族的府邸里，感受到护符与符文就在头顶几公分的地方，有时，他还会经不住去偷来占为己有。

 

       是有时？是大多数情况？还是说他其实总是这样做？可是他比他们更需要那些东西，更能拿它们为己所用，而且他也曾为了收集这些东西付出过更多的血汗。他曾穿过尘土与污秽，他被老鼠包围，任它们撕咬着皮肤，他做的这一切就为了能从一具尸体的手里挖出一个护符。但他愿意做得更多，他愿意付出更多。

 

       他等到回家近一个月后才搭了这座圣坛。总是会有别的事情要处理，Emily的需求也必须放在首位。他无比爱她，从而想弥补与她错过的一分一秒。在之前的那段时间里，他需要经过斗争来夺回他的地位，来说服人们他并不是他们所想的那个怪物。他一点也不怀念那种感觉，那种走投无路，那种无计可施的惶恐，那些布满了双手的鲜血。那时的他从未盼望过来自界外者的拜访，不曾需要那一场场在 **虚空** 中低声细语的见面。但这一切已经过去了好几周，他便开始怀疑那段时间不曾真实。

 

       他时常梦到鲜血漫地。每天清晨他会被孤寂冲击惊醒。他从未想过，独身一人的感觉竟会是如此强烈。

 

       一开始他只以为，这一切都是因为 **她** 。大部分时间这的确是因为她。一开始他便感受到她的存在从王塔中逝去了，而接踵而至的痛楚几乎能让他窒息。但并不是源于对她的爱让他时常在每一场会议中飘忽地想着，他可以如此轻易地停下时间，如此轻易地割开在场所有人的喉咙；也并不是源于对她的爱使他在夜晚伫立在地下室，倾听老鼠用爪子刮着墙壁的声响仍能毫无反感。他爱的不止于她。

 

       他花费了许多精力建起这座圣坛。一开始他只打算就垒上几块木头，越快越好，把几条木板稍稍搭成个凑合的模样。他一开始只打算建一个能让他放置那些符文的地方，好让他稍微安心下来。但当他开始意识到那看上去有多糟糕之后，竟有了一种许久未有的愧疚。几天后，他才最终稍稍能带着成就感来看这个建成的东西。这理应是一个给神明的石碑，所以它就应该看上去像一个给神明的石碑。

 

       他从不认为自己是个崇拜者。的确，他是被标记了，他却仍不是什么邪教的一员，不是那种会在墙上涂写，会雕刻符文的异教徒。但当他给那圣坛覆上层层紫色的稠缎，在他收集来的符文边点起蜡烛时，这就变得很难否认了。

 

       逃亡的生活太过艰难了。你被通缉着，你的每一次跌倒都有很大可能是你的终结。没有人能承受那样的不安，承受着唯一的选择只有成功或成仁，承受着时刻被背叛的可能性。他也眼睁睁地看过他的朋友们背叛了他。因此，逃亡的生活的确太过艰难了。

 

       他付出了很多才得以回家。

 

       一开始，他很少去拜访那座圣坛。有可能的话也许一周一次吧。这也许是因为他不想让自己看上去显得太绝望了，他的自尊让他不断否认着这点尝试所带来的慰藉。或许是自尊，或许还是因为愧疚：他愧疚于他竟未能在回家后获得完美的快乐。

 

       他来到过一座座圣坛前，那些圣坛由他所认定为邪教徒的人们搭建，而那些真正的崇拜者都纷纷在他们狂热的爱中精神错乱。他不是其中一员，是虚空自己招他而去。但这都停止了。他试图不再拜访他的圣坛，接着他开始连续几周每晚都会去，再接着是不定期地去拜访，就好像他能以此突袭虚空于不防中。

 

       此时，他坐在了那座圣坛前。现在是王塔中仆人们晚班早班交替间难得的空余，而他一身睡袍，俯卧在圣坛前。他蜷在那儿，抱着头，双膝拢在胸前。他从手臂的缝隙间注视着那座圣坛，眼睛因为过度的疲劳感到烧灼。他久久地注视着那些符文，肌肉在长久的静止中变得酸痛。他可以移动一下的，他应该移动一下的，但是他又唯恐就会因为自己没能再多待一分钟，他便错过了不再是独身一人的机会。

 

       他没能适应从一个恶人成为一个英雄。人们相当喜欢这种念头：这个男人为了拯救迷失的公主不惜一切代价，为了夺回那个被夺离的孩子奔走争斗。他会被历史铭记；他的名字会留下段段记录。但现在，他却无比强烈地感到，他被遗忘了。

 

       被爱与被理解是不同的。他的女儿对他的爱无从质疑，毫无条件，但她太小了，她太年轻以至于无法理解他。他的朋友们屈指可数，而也没有一个人能理解他。他已经太累了，他的浑身已浸满了鲜血，他夜夜想的都是他需要承受的过错。只有一个人，那个人俯视所有，洞察一切，只有在那个人面前，他无从忏悔，一切于他都是赤裸而坦诚。

 

       他注视着那座圣坛，他呢喃着那些他从不允许自己所说的话，然后他等待着。他等待着再次被称为有趣，再次被认作值得。他不知道他还需要等待多久。

 

       他还没有能真正回家。

 


End file.
